Some websites include user interfaces that are configured to display lists or groups of items that can be selected or interacted with by users. Oftentimes these lists can include hundreds or even thousands of different items. With limited screen space available on computing devices to display items, web site editors would like to provide different users with relevant items as opposed to items that are less relevant. Similarly, users would like to be presented with a relevant list of items, rather than items that are less relevant.